Azkaban
by JacqueBlack
Summary: Sirius se entera de la muerte de sus mejores amigos. Ahora lo único que quiere es ver a su ahijado Harry Potter. Pero... ¿Que pasará si se topa con un viejo amigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Estos lugares y personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling**

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que les guste. **

**Acepto críticas constructivas.**

**Capítulo 1: La Pérdida.**

Si alguien veía a Sirius Black en ese estado, hubiera dicho que había perdido a un familiar recientemente. Y así era. Sirius no podía explicar lo que sentía.

Tenía una angustia y un dolor en el pecho, que no se podían comparar con nada en el mundo.

Había perdido a un hermano, el mejor hermano que alguien podía tener. James Potter había sido asesinado por Lord Voldemort la noche anterior, la noche en que su vida cambió para mal, y nunca pero nunca iba a volver a ser como antes.

Porque¿quién iba a reemplazar a ese hermano que había hecho pasar a Sirius las mejores épocas de su vida? No había nadie igual a James, nadie. Y el solo pensar que nunca más volvería a verlo, le producía, mayormente, miedo. Porque James era lo más grande que Sirius tenía, y sin él, no iba a volver a ser el mismo de antes, nunca más...

Lo invadía un sentimiento de culpa por haber confiado en Peter. No podía creer lo que había hecho, sentía que él había matado a su mejor amigo.

Debía hacer algo. No podía quedarse ahí sentado, llorando e invadido por un sentimiento que ni Lunático, su otro hermano, podía consolar.

Bebió la última botella de cerveza de manteca, y se internó en la noche, dispuesto a hacerle a Pettigrew el mayor daño posible.

Sin saber dónde podía encontrar a Peter, decidió aparecerse en el Valle de Godric, y ver, por última vez, a su hermano James.

Nunca se había imaginado ver la casa en ese estado. Estaba totalmente destruida. Las paredes se habían derrumbado, y el techo ya no existía.

Sin dudarlo, caminó por los escombros. James y Lily debían estar en algún lado.

Desesperado, se ayudó con la varita, y comenzó a mover los restos de la casa de su hermano.

Hubo algo que por un momento lo paralizó, era como si volviera atrás con un gira tiempo, como si volviera a revivir todos los momentos de su no tan lejana infancia.

Allí estaba, casi destrozado pero legible, el mapa del merodeador.

No lo podía creer, hacía años que no veía ese mapa, ese simple pergamino, cómplice de sus travesuras con James, Remus y Peter.

Pero solo acordarse del nombre de Pettigrew, le causaba un odio inexplicable, lo irradiaba un sentimiento de ira que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera en presencia de Severus Snape.

Se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo de su túnica, y con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, siguió buscando…

No podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Encontró cosas que ni se acordaba que existían.

Una caja de objetos que robaban en Hogsmeade una vez por mes, cuando salían como animagos para acompañar a Lunático; un frasco irrompible de una poción adormecedora que utilizaban en contra de Severus para robarle apuntes y deberes después de clase; la vieja escoba que Lily le había regalado a James en su séptimo año de Hogwarts y un recorte del Profeta en el que aparecía una foto de la Casa de los Gritos, en el cual contaba a los lectores del diario que era una casa embrujada.

Pero hubo algo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Al lado de todas estas cosas que lo llevaban a su infancia, había una foto. Una foto que lo hizo llenarse de cariño y de alegría. Una foto de James, Lily y Harry.

Le sonreían y saludaban, con una sonrisa los tres. El cariño que sintió hacia ellos en ese momento era inexplicable, y un segundo después, una lágrima cayó sobre la foto.

Amaba a Harry con todo su corazón. Y a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de James y Lily, una parte de él estaba llena de alegría. Porque Harry, su ahijado, había sobrevivido a aquella tragedia. Había derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y Sirius sabía que estaba a salvo en la casa de sus tíos. Aunque esta derrota implicaba una vida difícil para su ahijado, sabía que lo importante era que Harry estaba a salvo. Y de repente sintió un amor inmenso hacia él.

Tenía que verlo, tenía que ir a buscar a Harry a casa de sus tíos. Tenía que ver cómo estaba y si sus tíos eran de confiar.

Sirius sabía que eran muggles, y que despreciaban a los magos, ya que Lily en varias ocasiones los mencionó. Pero lo que él no sabía era que los Dursley, eran la peor clase de muggles que existían. Eran envidiosos y malas personas. Y nunca se iba a imaginar que lo iban a tratar a Harry, su ahijado, como un esclavo.

Sirius sabía dónde vivían los Dursley. Le había prestado la noche anterior su motocicleta a Hagrid, para que llevar a Harry allí.

No quiso aparecerse tan cerca de la casa, por si había algún muggle cerca.

Decidió aparecerse en la calle Magnolia, detrás de unos arbustos que había en la plaza.

Caminó las calles desiertas y oscuras, hasta llegar a la esquina de Privet Drive.

De repente se detuvo.

Se acordó que cuando salio de su casa, era ya demasiado tarde, y en el Valle de Godric estuvo mucho tiempo.

Si los Dursley eran tan correctos y despreciaban a los magos como Lily le había contado, lo mejor iba ser golpear la puerta a la mañana siguiente.

Decidió volver a casa, y esperar hasta que amanezca para partir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La Calle Muggle.**

Sirius estaba durmiendo, cuando un rayo de sol pegó en los párpados de sus ojos, y lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se había prometido a sí mismo la noche anterior, que iría a ver a Harry a casa de sus tíos.

Miró un reloj con forma de elfo doméstico que Remus le había regalado para Navidad del año pasado, y se dio cuenta de que era temprano y que podía seguir durmiendo. Pero la expectativa de ver a su ahijado lo ponía nervioso y feliz, y por más que intentase, no iba a poder dormirse de nuevo.

Se vistió rápido, y bajó a desayunar.

Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer unas tostadas y un jugo de cereza.

Su lechuza, Némesis, entró volando por la ventana de la cocina y se posó en el hombro de su dueño, dándole un picotazo para que se percate de su presencia, ya que Sirius estaba con la mirada perdida pensando en Harry.

Némesis era una lechuza rojiza, con ojos negros y muy chiquita, y le traía a Sirius el diario El Profeta todas las mañanas.

El mundo mágico nunca había estado tan exaltado.

Los magos y brujas caminaban contentos por las calles, hablando entre ellos y tarareando canciones. Ver esa imagen unos días atrás, habría hecho creer a la persona que la mirara, que se había vuelto completamente loco y hasta veía visiones. Pero hacía dos días, el temor había terminado y, gracias a un pequeño llamado Harry, Lord Voldemort se había muerto. Por lo tanto, ver a la gente tan feliz era lo más normal del mundo.

En la tapa del profeta había fotos de magos cantando, bailando y tomando unas cuántas botellas de whisky de fuego.

A Sirius se le dibujó una sonrisa. Pero no pudo evitar acordarse de James y de Lily, y tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó.

Terminó de beber su jugo y comer sus tostadas y decidió no perder más tiempo.

No quería aparecerse tan rápido en Privet Drive, quería tomar aire fresco para sentirse mejor.

Se apareció junto a la estación de subtes muggles, detrás de un cesto de basura, y comenzó a caminar entre la gente.

Caminó unos diez minutos hasta llegar a una zona mas deshabitada y se sintió mejor. Había un aire diferente y la gente no gritaba tanto.

Pero de repente vio algo que no podía ser cierto. Le pareció ver a Peter Pettigrew dentro de un bar, con una capucha puesta.

Y al segundo siguiente no tenía dudas, el mismísimo Peter Pettigrew, asesino de sus mejores amigos, caminaba hacia la salida del bar, con paso torpe.

Pettigrew miró a Sirius como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo veía.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo ni darle tiempo a Pettigrew para hacer nada, Sirius sacó su varita y gritó:

-Incarcerous!

De la punta de su varita salieron cuerdas plateadas que se enroscaron en las muñecas y piernas de Pettigrew.

Sirius lanzó a Pettigrew contra la pared, violentamente. Los muggles que pasaban por allí, se detuvieron en seco.

Sirius estaba tan furioso que no sabía qué decir. Por un momento pensó que se había quedado mudo. Pero comprobó lo contrario cuando de su boca salieron las primeras palabras:

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte, Peter –dijo con vos ronca.

-Yo… Sirius… Yo puedo explicarte…

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Cuáles son los pasos fundamentales para ser el mejor traidor de la historia? ¿Eso es lo que me quieres explicar, Peter?

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, y de repente Peter comenzó a gritar.

-¡Qué inteligente eres, Sirius! Por supuesto, ¿quién iba a pensar, que el mejor amigo de James y Lily, los traicionaría?

Sirius no sabía que decir. Esta vez, sí se quedó mudo.

-¡Te aprovechaste de la confianza que todos te teníamos y le revelaste el paradero de los Potter al Señor de las Tinieblas! Y ahora vas por más, ¿eh? La muerte de tus amigos se volvió tu vicio. Mátame si quieres, pero yo moriré sabiendo que le fui fiel hasta el último momento a mis amigos. No durarás mucho Sirius, te lo juro.

Se desprendió de las cuerdas con que Sirius lo había rodeado, y con un amplio movimiento de su varita, abrió la calle, y mató a los 8 muggles que se habían detenido a escuchar la conversación detenidamente.

Los muggles que se encontraban lejos de ellos dos, pero habían escuchado la conversación, gritaron, pero no se movieron de sus lugares debido al pánico.

Sirius no volvió a ver a Pettigrew. Lo último que llegó a ver fue como éste se cortaba un dedo con la varita y, transformándose en rata, se metía por una alcantarilla.

Fue un minuto nada más, pero para Sirius fueron horas las que tuvo que esperar para que la niebla del hechizo que conjuró Pettigrew se disipara.

No entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

Cuando la visión estuvo clara, Sirius pudo ver los cuerpos de los 8 muggles tirados en el suelo, y la gente que se apiñaba para contemplarlos.

Sirius no supo de dónde ni cómo, pero al instante, diez miembros del Ministerio de Magia se aparecieron ante sus ojos. Al parecer eran Aurors, porque empezaron a tirar hechizos de todo tipo contra Sirius. Éste cayó al suelo. Y Los Aurors aprovecharon ese momento para atarlo con las mismas cuerdas con que Sirius había acorralado a Pettigrew.

-Usted será llevado a Azkaban por cometer ocho asesinatos contra muggles y uno contra un mago, en un sitio muggle, delante de diez muggles. Allí permanecerá encerrado hasta que se decida la fecha de la audiencia en dónde lo condenarán –dijo el Auror más alto del grupo.

-Pero yo… no… Pettigrew, él…

-Si, Pettigrew es el mago que usted mató –exclamó otro Auror, que parecía un elfo doméstico por la amplitud de sus orejas.

-No… no entiende…

-Usted es el que no entiende que debe permanecer en silencio –esta vez volvió a hablar el Auror más alto.

-Nosotros lo vimos… -susurró una voz temblorosa detrás de ellos. Uno de los muggles que habían presenciado la huída de Pettigrew habló. Sirius quiso abrazarla, la mujer contaría la verdad, que Pettigrew se cortó el dedo, y abrió la calle, asesinando a todos esos muggles. Pero para desgracia de Sirius, no fue precisamente lo que dijo.

-Vimos como el pobre hombre gritaba para que lo deje huir -dijo. Mencionó una traición y a un tal Señor de las Tinieblas… o algo parecido. Luego se escuchó un fuerte estallido, y el hombre se esfumó, dejando solamente su dedo, y toda esta gente apareció muerta en el piso… OH, fue espantoso…

-¿Puede detallarnos el diálogo entre los dos hombres? –dijo una Auror.

-Llevaremos a los testigos y los interrogaremos –dijo el más bajito de los Aurors.

-A Black lo llevamos nosotros –afirmó el más alto.

Y así, Sirius sintió como si un gancho enganchado en su brazo izquierdo lo impulsara hacia delante. Cerró los ojos porque la sensación en su estómago no era nada agradable.

Estaba muy mareado, no sólo por ese viaje, sino por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando por fin frenaron, Sirius abrió los ojos y se encontró ante un castillo de piedra. Era un gran castillo, pero era nada comparado con Hogwarts.

Este estaba ubicado en una isla. Sirius no podía ver nada, no se veía nada a lo lejos.

Parecía que la isla estaba a millones de kilómetros de la calle muggle.

Los Aurors guiaban a Sirius, quien seguía atado por las cuerdas plateadas.

Entraron por unas puertas de madera gastadas.

Era un lugar espantoso. Hacía frío y a pesar de que era de día, parecía de noche de la oscuridad que había.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Azkaban.**

Sirius jamás había estado allí, pero se imaginaba que podía ser un lugar espantoso. Sabía que los guardias de Azkaban eran los dementotes, criaturas horribles que se alimentaban de la felicidad de los magos. Lo único que los detenía era el encantamiento Patronus, una fuerza positiva que protegía al mago.

Sirius estaba desconcertado. Su mente estaba en la calle muggle. No podía comprender que era lo que había pasado. No podía entender lo rápido e inteligente que había sido Pettigrew. Y encima de salvarse, mandó a Sirius a Azkaban, siendo inocente.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría allí encerrado? Todos, incluso Remus, iban a pensar que él era el verdadero traidor, asesino de James y Lily, y no sólo por la declaración de los testigos, sino por el supuesto asesinato de los muggles.

Sirius sabía que Remus no podía creerlo capaz de hacer semejante cosa, pero ¿cómo iba él a saber estando encerrado ahí? ¿Podrían ir a visitarlo?

Sirius estaba tan concentrado buscando respuestas para sus preguntas, que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al fondo del pasillo que había tras las puertas de madera gastadas.

Levantó la cabeza, y miró hacia atrás para poder observar mejor el lugar.

Era un pasillo negro y oscuro. La única fuente de luz eran dos antorchas de fuego que se encontraban a los costados de la puerta de madera. El pasillo era tan largo, que en el lugar donde se encontraba Sirius estaba prácticamente a oscuras, ya que la luz proveniente de las antorchas no llegaba a alumbrar hasta allí.

Luego observó las celdas dónde se encontraban los prisioneros.

Eran puertas de acero y, evidentemente, tenían una protección de alta seguridad para que los magos no escaparan.

De cada lado de las paredes había unas cien puertas, lo que a Sirius le pareció demasiado. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando miró hacia arriba.

Se dio cuenta que Azkaban no era solo el pasillo donde se encontraban él y los Aurors -que en ese momento estaban hablando con un mago de capa negra mientras uno de ellos vigilaba a Sirius- sino que había unos veinte pisos más.

Si los cálculos de Sirius no fallaban, había unas cuatro mil celdas. Cuándo se estaba preguntando en qué piso estaría él, el Auror que lo vigilaba lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia una puerta negra, pequeña, que se encontraba junto a una especie de recepción, dónde un mago corpulento de tez blanca hojeaba el Profeta.

Sirius se metió por la puerta negra, e inmediatamente sintió un vacío dentro suyo y un escalofrío que recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo.

Vio como lo trataban sus padres de pequeño, vio como se había enterado de la muerte de James y Lily, vio a Pettigrew escabullirse por una alcantarilla, vio como Slughorn lo humillaba delante de toda la clase de Pociones y cómo Snape se reía a carcajadas...

Luego de unos minutos recuperó la vista y el conocimiento. Evidentemente se había desmayado porque estaba tirado en el suelo.

-El cambio de ámbito ha hecho que los dementores te afectaran de golpe –dijo el Auror que parecía un elfo doméstico.

Y era cierto, una docena de dementores se deslizaban por puertas, rejas y celdas.

-Tú estarás en el piso último, dónde se haya un sólo mago, acusado de torturar hasta la muerte al dueño de un bar muggle –le informó una Auror.

-¿En el último piso? –preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, Black, en el último piso. Allí se hayan los magos más peligrosos. Y creo que debo mencionar por segunda vez que debe permanecer en silencio –repitió el Auror más alto.

Sirius no dijo nada, sino que habló con sí mismo. ¿Él? ¿Mago peligroso?

Nadie entendía nada, nadie entendería nada jamás...

-Te encerrarás allí. El Ministerio de la Magia está interrogando en este momento a los muggles que presenciaron los asesinatos. Si su declaración afirma lo que ya está casi confirmado, tendrás que presentarte en una audiencia para escuchar tu sentencia. Si lo contradice, quedarás libre –dijo el hombre de capa negra que estaba hablando con los Aurors anteriormente.

Y dicho esto, los Aurors guiaron a Sirius por una puerta de madera gris, pasando por al lado de todos los dementores que parecían estar observándolos.

Sirius volvió a sentir el escalofrío en su cuerpo, pero afortunadamente, no volvió a revivir esas espantosas imágenes que lo hacían infeliz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El Espejo. **

Habían pasado ya siete días desde que Sirius arribó en Azkaban y hacían diez minutos que el hombre de capucha negra abrió su celda y le informó que en dos horas su audiencia se llevaría a cabo.

-Black, vine a informarte que los testigos muggles ya declararon y, como todos preveíamos, han afirmado que tú fuiste el que mató a los otros muggles y a Peter Pettigrew. La conclusión que hemos tomado te acusa, no solo de haber asesinado a esas personas, sino de haber revelado al Innombrable el paradero de los Potter. Tú estabas buscando a Pettigrew para darle su merecido por haber intentado salvarlos y lo conseguiste. Espero que estés contento. Tu audiencia será en dos horas, y allí te informarán el tiempo que debes cumplir aquí encerrado. Disfruta tu estadía en Azkaban, Black.

Y sonriendo maliciosamente salió de la celda y dejó a Sirius con un vacío aún mayor en su corazón.

Ahora no sólo lo acusaban a él de haber matado a Pettigrew y a los muggles, sino de haber delatado a su hermano, James.

¿Qué pensaría Remus? Era imposible que le crea, pero necesitaba desesperadamente explicarle que él jamás traicionaría a un amigo, jamás...

Sirius sabía que los hombres no lloraban. En toda su infancia su padre se lo decía cada vez que lo veía llorar a causa de los gritos de su madre, cuando lo trataba de inservible e infeliz. Pero en ese momento era imposible no llorar, tenía una angustia inmensa. Estaba muy sensible desde que James y Lily se fueron...

Hacía siete días que estaba en la misma posición, acostado en el piso boca arriba, con la misma ropa. Le fue inevitable no acordarse de los momentos con James y Lily. Las peleas entre ellos, los llantos de Lily buscando apoyo en Sirius cuando tenía una pelea con James. La boda y la fiesta. El nacimiento de Harry... y se sintió aún peor. Le dio una puntada en el pecho que hizo que se sobresaltara y lo presionara con sus dos manos. Había prometido ir a ver a Harry a casa de sus tíos, pero decidió tomar un poco de aire yendo a aquella calle muggle, que si no lo hubiera hecho, no estaría ahí encerrado. Pero eso no era lo peor, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Harry, de saber cómo estaba, de saber cómo lo trataban...

Y no aguantó más. Quería salir de allí, quería llevarse a su ahijado lejos de allí y vivir feliz con él, criándolo como a un hijo...

Pero cuando miró a su alrededor y se vio ahí, reflejado en un espejo roto que había en el suelo, cuando vio en el estado que estaba, el mundo se le vino abajo...

¿Cómo iba a salir de allí, sin que los dementores le absorbieran el alma? Era imposible...

Lo único que lo mantenía en contacto con el resto de Azkaban, era la pequeña puerta por donde le pasaban la comida.

No pasaba por allí y además, si pasaba, ¿De qué le servía? Si unos centímetros más allá lo agarrarían los dementores...

Y por primera vez en siete días se detuvo a mirar su celda, que sería su hogar por mucho tiempo...

Había una cama de madera, con un colchón roto, y una sabana enmendada sin ganas... Arriba de la cama, en la pared, había una estantería con unos objetos raros.

En la pared del fondo había un armario viejo y con ambas puertas rotas.

Tirado en el piso había un espejo roto por la mitad, pero no roto del todo.

Al lado de la puerta de acero, había una puerta rota, que Sirius supuso era el baño.

Sirius corrió la puerta, que chirrió ruidosamente debido a su mal estado.

Entró y observó el baño.

No estaba mejor que el resto de la celda. Es más, Sirius no podía entender como había un baño ahí adentro...

Salió del baño y se puso a observar los objetos de la estantería.

Había un reloj roto –Sirius no se extrañó, todo en ese lugar estaba roto-, una especie de caja metálica que estaba sellada y no se podía abrir, una pluma y un pergamino.

Se sintió frustrado, y se tiró en la cama intentando dormir...

Pero cuando se lanzó a la cama, algo en su costilla le molestó. Era algo que había dentro de su túnica. Lo sacó del bolsillo. Era el espejo... el espejo más especial en su vida. Un espejo que lo conectaba con James. ¿Y si seguía los pasos para comunicarse con él y lo hacía? ¿Qué pasaría si pronunciaba el nombre de su mejor amigo y lo veía reflejado en el espejo? Lo intentó.

-James Potter –dijo.

No pasó absolutamente nada. Se desilusionó de tal forma que lo tiró contra el suelo, aunque este no se rompió.

Lo que Sirius Black no sabía, era que quince años más tarde, su ahijado Harry Potter haría lo mismo que él...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La Audiencia en el Ministerio de Magia.**

Sirius se había quedado dormido.

Estaba soñando que se había convertido en perro, y se peleaba con el licántropo, cuando se sobresaltó al oír que la puerta de acero se abría.

Entró el mago con capucha que lo había hecho sentir tan miserable, seguido de dos dementores.

-Levántate, Black.

Sirius se levantó y al instante los dementores lo agarraron de las muñecas.

Fue una sensación horrible. Eran como una carga sobre su cuerpo. Sentía que sus piernas no lo mantendrían en pie por mucho tiempo.

Mientras los dementores lo sujetaban con fuerza, el mago de capucha negra le colocaba unas cadenas. Le sujetaban las muñecas, los tobillos y el cuello. Sirius sentía que si tropezaba, se ahorcaría.

Lo arrastraron hasta el pasillo de su celda.

Entraron en una puertita negra que había al final del pasillo. Era extraña.

Había estanterías con botellas, cuyos contenidos eran de diversos colores.

Estaban llenas de polvo, parecía que hacía mucho nadie limpiaba esa habitación.

-Siéntate ahí, Black –le indicó el mago.

Sirius miró hacia el centro de la habitación, donde había una silla con respaldo alto.

Era negra y estaba llena de polvo, al igual que las botellas.

Sirius caminó hacia el centro de la habitación y con dificultad, debido a las cadenas, se sentó.

Apenas lo hizo, un cilindro de hierro con rejas bajó del techo de la habitación, y se posó alrededor de la silla, encerrándolo.

Sirius no se inmutó, pero sintió una angustia inmensa...

-Aguarda aquí, Black.

Sirius esperó unos diez minutos.

Estaba observando detenidamente desde la silla las botellas, tratando de descubrir qué contenían, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron seis Aurors. Entre ellos se encontraba el mago bajito con orejas de elfo, que fue el que habló:

-¿Sabes qué es este lugar, Sirius Black?

-No, no lo sé.

-Es la única habitación de Azkaban en dónde las personas pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse, salvo cuando están encerradas por este cilindro. –dijo, señalándolo. Te transportará a una habitación del Ministerio, que es similar a esta. Allí ya estaremos nosotros, y te guiaremos a la sala dónde se llevará a cabo tu audiencia.

Y sin más preámbulos, la silla comenzó a hundirse.

Luego de unos minutos que a Sirius le parecieron eternos, la silla junto con el cilindro tocó suelo firme

Y allí estaba, en el centro de una habitación, llena de estantes de botellas polvorientas.

Era exactamente igual a la de Azkaban. Es más, Sirius no sabía si estaba allí o en el Ministerio. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en el Ministerio cuando vio a los seis Aurors contra la pared. Pasaron unos segundos, y nadie dijo nada, pero de repente el cilindro de rejas se elevó. Inmediatamente, para que no pueda desaparecerse, los Aurors lo arrastraron fuera de la habitación. Allí ya no podría hacerlo.

Caminaron por un pasillo bastante iluminado.

Doblaron a la derecha, y caminaron hacia la tercera puerta de la izquierda.

Se pararon, contemplándola. Sirius no sabía que hacían. ¿Por qué no entraban?

Pero se dio cuenta que no solo él y los seis Aurors iban a entrar, de una puerta atrás suyo, salieron dos dementores.

Sirius sintió los primeros nervios ante la espera de la sentencia.

Finalmente, el Auror más alto, abrió la puerta.

Y allí estaba. Había una silla en el centro de la sala, y alrededor, magos de expresión severa.

Pero había uno que denotaba tranquilidad. Era Albus Dumbledore.

Y Sirius pensó, mientras caminaba hacia la silla del centro, que Dumbledore debía saber que él era inocente. Podría creer que había matado a los muggles y a Pettigrew, pero sabía que él nunca podía delatar a los Potter, porque él no era el guardián del secreto. Era Pettigrew. Y eso era lo único que a Sirius le importaba, que sepan que él no había delatado a nadie. No le importaba si iba de por vida a Azkaban por los asesinatos, pero quería que sepan que él amaba demasiado a sus amigos como para traicionarlos.

En frente suyo, un mago de rostro severo carraspeó y sacó a Sirius de sus pensamientos.

Todos en la sala hicieron silencio, y lo miraron como si fuera un montón de basura podrida.

El mago de rostro severo habló.

-Yo, Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, doy comienzo a la audiencia que sentenciará a este hombre.

Sirius estaba desesperado. Quería gritar y decir lo que realmente había pasado una semana atrás, pero no tenía voz, no podía hablar.

-¿Admite usted haber matado a ocho muggles y a un mago una semana atrás? ¿Es consciente de la gravedad de su acción?

-Yo... no... No admito haber matado a nadie. Soy inocente, ustedes tienen a la persona equivocada... Pettigrew... él lo hizo, él mató a todas esas personas... él traicionó a mis mejores amigos...

-Pettigrew está muerto, eso es imposible... No mienta, Black. Eso sólo empeorará las cosas.

-No, ustedes no entienden... déjenme explicarles lo que ocurrió esa tarde... aunque sea escúchenme.

-Silencio. –dijo Fudge. La declaración de los muggles nos basta y nos sobra para juzgarlo a usted de haber cometido el asesinato. De ahora en más, lo único que debe hacer es contestar mis preguntas y no ponerse a la defensiva. Le he preguntado si es consciente de la gravedad de sus actos... Cosa que hasta el momento, no me ha respondido.

-No, no soy consciente, no tengo de qué ser consciente.

-Bien, pues entonces... Ya está. Ahora debe esperar a que el jurado determine su sentencia.

-¡NO! ¡ESPERE! ¡POR FAVOR!

-¡CÁLLESE, BLACK!

Sirius no podía hacer nada... Lo condenarían de por vida en Azkaban, su vida estaba más arruinada que nunca... No sólo había perdido a sus mejores amigos, sino que no podría ver a su ahijado nunca más... Crecería pensando que su padrino era un traidor y un asesino, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

El murmullo cesó. Todos en la sala volvieron a hacer silencio. La sentencia parecía estar lista...

-Usted, Sirius Black, será condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y otros ocho muggles inocentes. Y no sólo eso, sino de ser un mortífago, uno de los más fieles al Innombrable, y eso se prueba al haberle delatado el paradero de sus mejores amigos...

Sirius se quedó mudo. Habían tocado dónde más le dolía.

-Llévenselo. –ordenó Fudge a los dementores.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Los doce años.**

Llovía.

Había neblina afuera, y la ventana de la celda de Sirius Black estaba empañada.

Habían pasado ya diez años desde que Cornelius Fudge lo condenó a cadena perpetua en ese infierno.

Pero Sirius no sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí dentro.

Se limitaba a dormir y rechazar la comida que le pasaban por la puertita de acero.

Si seguía llevando esa escasa alimentación, se enfermaría. Pero a él no le importaba, absolutamente nada le importaba. Lo único que quería era ver a Harry Potter, su ahijado, el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

No podía entender todavía como no se había vuelto loco allí dentro.

Hacía un mes que el mago que compartía su pasillo había muerto.

A Sirius no le extrañó, vivir cinco años allí ya era demasiado. Y él presentía que ya llevaba más de cinco. Pensaba que lo único que lo mantenía con vida eran los recuerdos de las personas que más amaba: James, Remus, Lily y Harry.

Sabía que sobreviviría por mucho tiempo si pensaba en ellos, porque si dejaba de imaginárselos un sólo segundo, se moriría. Sentía que estaban ahí, con él, encerrados. Nunca lo habían dejado solo, eso era lo más importante y allí tampoco lo abandonarían.

Sirius también sabía que lo que lo mantenía vivo era el saber que era inocente. En realidad no sabía que era peor. Porque si hubiera hecho lo que el mundo mágico pensaba, aunque sea estaba allí por una razón justa. Pero no, lo acusaban de algo injusto. Pero él sabía que cuando saliera de allí, le mostraría al mundo lo que había hecho Peter Pettigrew, y la manera en que se habían confundido. Eso lo llenaba de un sentimiento agradable. Tenía que sobrevivir, mantenerse vivo para causarle el daño que años atrás no le pudo causar. O para verlo sufrir lo que él estaba sufriendo. Ver como lo encerraban en Azkaban y moría como un cobarde, como el cobarde que realmente era...

Sirius estaba realmente angustiado, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no lloraba.

Había llorado tanto, que las lágrimas ya estaban cansadas de caer.

Sirius sentía como las gotas golpeaban contra la ventana...

Y se puso a contemplar la foto de James, Lily y Harry que había encontrado en el Valle de Godric.

La contempló, según él, por horas. Pero no, el tiempo en ese lugar se detenía.

Cada minuto, era un año para los que estaban allí, y Sirius Black no era una excepción.

Contemplando esa imagen, se quedó dormido.

Pero se despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió que la puerta de acero se estaba abriendo, y quien entraba por ella era Cornelius Fudge, seguido de dos dementores.

Sirius se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Pero Fudge permaneció de pie.

-Tengo algo para ti, Black –dijo Fudge- por ahí te interese...

Fudge estiró el brazo, y le dio a Sirius el diario El Profeta.

En la primera página, había un titular que decía:

HARRY POTTER DA COMIENZO A SUS ESTUDIOS MÁGICOS.

El joven mago Harry Potter, comenzará mañana 1 de septiembre, su primer ciclo en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Una gran noticia para los admiradores de este niño, quien teniendo solamente un año de vida, derrotó al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, al quien el mundo mágico aún teme de nombrar.

¿Sabrá el niño Harry Potter todo su pasado? ¿Qué pasó cuando tan solo tenía un año?

¿Sabrá, entre otras cosas, quien fue Sirius Black, traidor y causante de la muerte de sus padres?

Ver página 14.

Rita Skeeter para el diario El Profeta.

Sirius no podía creerlo.

Por un lado sentía mucha felicidad por Harry, quien descubriría un mundo nuevo, lleno de sorpresas y alegrías, al igual que él lo hizo cuando cruzó por primera vez esas puertas.

Pero por otro lado, la última pregunta de la nota lo hacía sentir infeliz. Seguramente Harry sabría absolutamente todo, y lo odiaría con cada partícula de su cuerpo...

Y eso lo hacía querer gritar, y pegarle a Fudge, salir de allí...

-Puedes quedártelo si quieres. –dijo Fudge.

-Señor... –dijo Sirius- tiene que escucharme... Ya no soporto estar acá adentro... Tiene que entender que yo jamás traicioné a mis amigos... Que yo soy inocente...

-Basta Black. ¿Usted cree que yo le voy a creer a usted, teniendo tantas pruebas? Todos los que están aquí dentro, niegan haber cometido lo que los hizo venir aquí. Debe ingeniárselas de otra manera.

Y dicho esto, salió de la celda.

Eso era, debía ingeniárselas de otra manera para salir de allí.

Pero Sirius sabía que ya su inteligencia se había esfumado estando allí dentro...

No tenía ganas de pensar, no tenía ganas de vivir, no tenía ganas de nada...

Se tiró en la cama bruscamente, y volvió a dormirse, pensando, nada más y nada menos, que en Harry Potter.

■

Tenía el cabello diez centímetros más largo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Sabía que había sobrevivido mucho más luego de la visita de Fudge, pero se preguntaba si tendría que permanecer allí realmente toda su vida...

Cuando lo encerraron, sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría una solución, y se escaparía. Cuantas veces había inventado planes para hacer alguna travesura junto a su hermano James. Era un experto en esas cosas, y aunque esto era más difícil, sabía que si Cornamenta estaba allí, le sería igual de fácil que en su pasado...

Tenía algo en mente, y estaba seguro de que podría funcionar...

Una noche de fuerte tormenta, decidió revivir aquellos tiempos en dónde todo le era más fácil, más alegre, más feliz...

Se transformó en perro, volvió a ser ese Canuto que en las noches robaba cosas de Hogsmeade. Revivió cada momento feliz de su vida. Y cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que podría sobrevivir mucho más.

Sintió algo extraño. Cada vez que los dementores se acercaban a la celda a entregar la comida por la puertita de acero, generalmente exhalaban mucho frío, y Sirius tenía que retroceder unos pasos para no desmayarse como aquella vez.

Pero cuando era un lindo perro negro, los dementores permanecían allí más tiempo, y no largaban ese frío que paralizaba al más fuerte.

¿Podrían los dementores sentir a los animales? ¿Podrían alimentarse de sus sentimientos, al igual que los de los humanos?

Nunca, jamás se lo había preguntado...

Y lo fue haciendo más seguido, hasta que comprobó, que los dementores no se alimentaban de los animales.

Eso sería de gran ayuda y se quería escapar.

Y decidió intentar, ya no tenía nada que perder...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: La otra visita.**

¿Podía ser tan cobarde de arrepentirse?

Sirius tenía miedo de escapar. No quería enfrentarse tan rápido con la realidad.

Tenía que prepararse. Pero estaba indeciso. ¿Y si realmente era cobarde?

¿Quién no se animaría a escapar sabiendo que tenía la solución en mente?

Sólo él... y tal vez Pettigrew.

No, no podía ser tan cobarde cómo él... Debía irse de allí.

Una noche tranquila, Sirius estaba tratando de abrir la caja que estaba en la estantería de la pared, cuando Cornelius Fudge volvió a entrar en la celda, seguido de dos dementores.

Sirius ya estaba harto de que el tan amable mago entre en su celda y no lo escuche.

Sin decir nada, se sentó al lado de Sirius, como quien no quiere la cosa, y se quedó mirándolo.

-Es inútil, no se podrá abrir tan fácil. Tienes las herramientas necesarias, solo necesitas pensar mejor. Aunque ningún mago que estuvo aquí, fue capaz de abrirla. –dijo Fudge, refiriéndose a la caja.

-No me extraña. Aquí dentro se pierden las fuerzas, el conocimiento, y las ganas de vivir...

-¿Y por qué no has muerto todavía?

-Porque soy inocente. No es un pensamiento agradable, así que los dementores no me lo pueden absorber, no me hacen ningún daño.

-Eres inteligente, Black, lo sé. Así que, te aseguro que si te concentras, la podrás abrir.

-No me interesa abrirla, es una forma de concentrarme en algo... ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Vine a inspeccionar Azkaban. Lo hago cada dos años, como ya te habrás dado cuenta.

Fudge tenía razón. Sirius hizo memoria, y siempre, cada dos años, Fudge entraba en su celda, y no emitía una sola palabra.

-Ah... sí, claro...

-Veo que está todo en orden, Black. Ya me puedo retirar. Toma el diario, no lo necesito.

Y le dio El Profeta, en cuya tapa había una foto de una familia, delante de tres pirámides.

Hubo algo en aquella foto que lo hizo pararse en seco.

Fudge ya había abandonado la celda.

Sirius se acomodó en la cama, y observó la foto.

Había nueve personas que saludaban alegres. Estaban en Egipto.

Un niño larguirucho, un poco torpe y tímido, tenía una rata en la mano. Una rata que tenía un dedo menos.

-Pettigrew... –susurró Sirius, se había quedado sin habla.

Leyó el artículo.

Ronald Weasley era el niño que tenía la rata en la mano. Iría a Hogwarts ese año, con Harry Potter...

-No puede ser... –dijo Sirius.

Ahora, más que nunca, tenía que salir de allí...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: La huída.**

Ya estaba amaneciendo, los dementores traerían tarde o temprano el desayuno.

Sirius se estaba alistando.

Primero recogió el espejo de James, que doce años atrás había arrojado con furia al no poder comunicarse con él. Luego, tomó la foto de Lily, James y Harry, y se la colocó en el bolsillo. Todas las cosas que había tomado del Valle de Godric años atrás, estaban en su túnica. Se guardó los periódicos que en dos ocasiones Cornelius Fudge le había entregado. Y algo que significaba mucho para él, la caja metálica de la estantería. Tenía que saber que había allí dentro...

La puertita de acero comenzó a moverse.

Una mano podrida llena de pústulas apareció con un plato de madera en la mano. Mientras lo apoyaba en el suelo, Sirius se transformó, y corrió. Corrió más rápido que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Paso por al lado de unos cinco dementores, pero no llegó a contarlos bien, porque se dirigía con prisa hacia la escalera que se hallaba no tan lejos de allí.

La alcanzó y bajó. Seguía corriendo como nunca.

Se hallaba ya en la recepción, y una vez allí, sabía que no podía frenar.

Los dementores ya habían quedado atrás, y el mago de la recepción lo vería.

Y, efectivamente, al verlo se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar a los dementores para que lo agarren.

Demasiado tarde, Sirius ya había pasado las puertas de madera gastadas, que doce años atrás, había cruzado estando algo mareado.

Estaba en la isla. Debía hacer algo rápido. No tenía opción, debía nadar.

Los dementores saldrían y lo agarrarían si no hacía algo ya.

Se transformó de vuelta, y se tiró al agua.

Sintió un ruido en el bolsillo de su túnica. La caja metálica se había abierto.

Volvió a la orilla, y la sacó de adentro de su túnica.

Tanta preparación se había echado a perder. Los dementores cruzaban las puertas de madera y se deslizaban a él. Sirius miró que había en la caja metálica. No podía creerlo, había, nada más y nada menos que... una varita mágica.

Sin pensarlo, apuntó a los dementores con ella, y gritó:

-¡Expecto patronum!

Un lobo plateado, no tan grande, salió del extremo de la varita.

Corrió hacia los dementores, y uno a uno, se fueron alejando.

Estaba a salvo...

O no...

El mago de la recepción corría por el pasillo de Azkaban.

Sirius apuntó a la puerta de madera gastada y exclamó:

-¡Fermaportus!

Al instante, las puertas se cerraron, y se sintió un golpe. Seguramente, el mago blanco había chocado contra ellas.

Sirius sonrió.

Y se acordó...

"-Es inútil, no se podrá abrir tan fácil. Tienes las herramientas necesarias, solo necesitas pensar mejor. Aunque ningún mago que estuvo aquí, fue capaz de abrirla."

La caja se había abierto con el agua.

Tenía las herramientas. En el baño podría haberla abierto.

Y Sirius lo sabía.

La caja que tenía las pelotas de Quidditch en Hogwarts, se abría sumergiéndola en el agua, además de usar la varita.

Toda su infancia había jugado al Quidditch, y siempre, antes de los entrenamientos, se ofrecía junto a James a abrir la caja. De esa manera, perdían tiempo yendo al baño, y quedarse allí un largo rato, antes de volar...

Volvió a transformarse en perro.

Se tiró al agua, y comenzó a nadar.

Él era una de las razones por las cuales había sobrevivido. Él lo había hecho feliz, aún estando encerrado allí. Su ahijado, a quien vería muy pronto. Y eso lo hizo nadar cada vez más rápido, haciendo que el castillo se perdiera de vista.

Gracias a Harry, era feliz una vez más...

Fin.


End file.
